A Lâmpada Mágica
by Apsu
Summary: Mu é um simples artesão e ao fazer uma viagem à Índia com seu aprendiz Kiki recebe um presente inesperado que mudará o rumo da sua vida. (U.A./Yaoi/Lemon - MuxShaka)


_Nota: Eu não possuo os personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco/Saint Seiya, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai._

* * *

><p><strong>A LÂMPADA MÁGICA<strong>

**Capítulo I**

Por Apsu

* * *

><p>Nossa história tem início em Nova Deli, capital da Índia. Mais precisamente no mês de Maio, verão no território Indiano. O calor escaldante de meio-dia tomava conta das ruas, ganhando proporções gigantescas devido ao número de pessoas que circulavam no local. Mu, que tinha o hobby de colecionar objetos antigos de diversos países, ia se apertando entre o emaranhado de transeuntes, tendas e mercadores, seguido do seu aprendiz e sobrinho Kiki. Estava desapontado pois, em quinze dias de viagem, não havia encontrado nada interessante para a sua coleção. Hoje era seu último dia no país e dentro de algumas horas pegaria o avião de volta para Lhasa. Como não queria voltar de mãos vazias, resolveu fazer uma busca de última hora no mercado local.<p>

Kiki, que já estava impaciente, suspirava e resmungava a cada minuto. Como o tio não lhe dava muita atenção, resolveu falar mais alto.

- Senhor Mu, não aguento mais andar nesse calor! Falta muito?

Mu, que até então estava alheio a tudo, se concentrando apenas em procurar o tal objeto, prestou atenção no estado do garoto e ficou com pena. Kiki estava todo vermelho e suado. Uma caminhada daquelas era muito cansativa para um menino de dez anos.

- Me desculpe Kiki! Você deve estar muito cansado. Vamos parar e descansar um pouco naquela sombra. - Disse o mais velho apontando para a marquise de um edifício.

- Se nós dois pararmos para descansar, não conseguiremos achar nada. O nosso avião sai em poucas horas. Pode ir procurar que eu fico aqui te esperando.

- Não vou te deixar na rua, menino! Já sei, vem comigo. - Mu levou o garoto pelas mãos até uma lojinha próxima.

O garoto ficou aliviado ao entrar sentir o ar gelado que vinha do ar condicionado da loja. Mu conversou por um tempo como dono, um senhor já bem idoso mas bastante amigável, e deixou o sobrinho sob seus cuidados.

- Kiki, fique aqui me esperando e não saia para lugar nenhum, certo? Cuidado para não quebrar nada. Volto daqui a pouco.

- Certo! - Disse o garoto animado, ansioso para explorar a loja.

Já na saída, Mu deu uma última olhada o garoto e suspirou. Se o dono da loja não mantivesse Kiki ocupado, com certeza ele quebraria alguma coisa, era muito estabanado.

Mas ele gostava demais do garoto para ficar bravo. Kiki era filho da sua imã mais velha, Amala, e depois que ela ficou viúva Mu ajudou a criá-lo. Foram tempos difíceis, mas conseguiram superar juntos. Amava-o como se fosse seu próprio filho.

Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando deixar essas divagações para trás e apressou-se em direção ao comércio.

O velho dono da loja observava Kiki que andava por todo o local, mexendo em tudo o que via com enorme curiosidade. O senhor era muito baixinho, tinha uma espessa barba branca e um ar muito amável. Kiki estranhou um pouco o fato da pele dele ser roxa, mas julgou que era assim que os indianos ficavam depois de velhos.

- Você é cheio de energia rapazinho! Qual o seu nome? - Perguntou sorrindo.

- Kiki! E o seu? Eu vim do Tibet mas consigo falar hindi porque o senhor Mu me ensinou, ele me ensina muitas coisas. O senhor é daqui? Tem quantos anos?

- Hahaha! Quantas perguntas! Por aqui me chamam de mestre ancião, sou estrangeiro mas estou morando aqui há alguns anos. Seu mestre não lhe ensinou que é falta de educação perguntar a idade dos mais velhos?

- Perdão, senhor. - Disse o menino um pouco vermelho. - Posso perguntar outra coisa?

- Vá em frente...

- Por que o senhor é roxo?

O velho caiu na risada e depois respondeu:

- Estou roxo de frio! Esse ar condicionado está muito forte... Vou aumentar um pouco a temperatura.

O menino achou aquele senhor muito legal e continuou conversando com ele. O mestre ancião também simpatizou com o moleque e lhe trouxe um prato cheio de doces com uma xícara de chá.

- Está gostando da índia?

- Esfou sxim, - disse Kiki enchendo a boca de comida - mas nós vamos embora hoje... Gostei de tudo menos do calor, lá em Jamir é muito, muito frio.

- Deve ter sido um choque para vocês! Vieram a passeio?

- Não. O mestre Mu é artesão, ele conserta coisas e cuida dos doentes da aldeia, viemos aqui comprar ferramentas e ervas que são difíceis de achar nas montanhas. O mestre vem todos os anos, esta é a primeira vez que ele me deixa vir junto.

- Então seu tio é médico e artesão?

- Sim, ele trabalha como artesão, mas a parte de cuidar dos doentes é porque ele gosta mesmo, não cobra nada por isso.

- E o que ele ganha é suficiente para vocês sobreviverem?

- Nós não moramos na mesma casa. Eu moro com minha mãe. O que ele ganha é suficiente para as suas próprias despesas, mas ele sempre ajuda minha mãe com as contas.

- Ah, isso é bom! - respondeu sorrindo. O mestre daquele garoto parecia ser uma pessoa muito boa.

Os dois continuaram conversando animadamente por um bom tempo, até que o dono da loja resolveu fazer mais uma pergunta a respeito de Mu. O menino não percebeu, mas esta foi cheia de significado.

- Diga, Kiki, o seu tio é muito ambicioso?

- Não, ele não tem grandes ambições e está sempre ajudando os outros. Ele diz que tem tudo o que precisa para ser feliz.

- Então não lhe falta nada?

- Talvez... O mestre Mu diz que tem tudo, mas muitas vezes eu acho que ele é solitário. Nunca teve muitos amigos e nem namorada. Ele se dedica muito à nossa família, mas acho que precisa de companhia.

O velho sorriu satisfeito e disse enquanto se levantava:

- Gostei do seu mestre, pela sua descrição parece ser um homem de bom. Eu tenho algo que vai gostar. Vou buscar e já volto.

O velho desapareceu no interior da loja. Percorreu um corredor muito estreito que dava em uma pesada porta de madeira. Abriu com alguma dificuldade e entrou em uma sala minúscula, muito empoeirada devido aos anos de isolamento. Piscou os olhos muitas vezes até eles se acostumarem com a escuridão do lugar.

Conseguiu então distinguir as formas daquele interior, que ele não via há muito tempo. O chão era forrado por um velho carpete vermelho, a pintura das paredes descascava devido à umidade. Não havia janelas ou móveis exceto uma mesinha redonda no centro. Em cima desta mesinha se encontrava uma bela lâmpada de azeite. O ancião pegou-a com cuidado e disse:

- Encontrei alguém que cuidará bem de você. Talvez ele possa te dar o que você mais deseja.

Fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos, mas logo uma voz se fez ouvir de dentro da lâmpada.

- Duvido muito. - Disse a voz secamente. - Se não der certo desta vez, eu darei um fim nisso.

- Não seja tão amargo. Eu consegui, não foi por isso que você me procurou?

- Mestre, aconteceu há centenas de anos. Além disso, o senhor é um em um milhão. Eu não tenho mais esperanças.

- Algo me diz que dessa vez dará certo.

- Que seja... De qualquer forma eu lhe devo muito, obrigado por tudo.

- Você sempre será bem vindo.

O ancião acabara de retornar à loja quando o sininho da porta tocou, anunciando a entrada de Mu.

- Bem na hora rapaz. Fui buscar isto para você.

Mu olhou com admiração o objeto que estava nas mãos do senhor. Parecia ser feito de ouro maciço. Com certeza era muito antigo mas, apesar do desgaste causado pelo tempo, não havia perdido seu brilho.

- Esta é uma lâmpada muito rara, meu jovem. Estou te dando porque confio que você fará bom uso dela.

Mu olhou incrédulo para o idoso.

- Mas se é um item tão valioso, porque está dando justamente para mim?

O velho respondeu sorrindo:

- Seu sobrinho me contou muitas coisas enquanto você esteve fora. Pela descrição que ele me deu, não há ninguém melhor para ficar com esta lâmpada. Tome cuidado com ela e não a perca de vista.

- Muito obrigado, senhor. Estava procurando por algo assim nessa viagem e não havia conseguido encontrar nada... até agora. Cuidarei muito bem dela. Vamos, Kiki. Temos que almoçar e buscar as malas no hotel, o avião sai em duas horas.

- Sim, senhor Mu! Tchau mestre ancião. Ano que vem nós voltaremos para te visitar!

- Até mais, amigos, boa viagem de volta.

Depois de muita correria conseguiram chegar ao aeroporto internacional Indra Gandhi. Quase perderam o vôo, foram os últimos a embarcar no avião.

Mu estava preocupado com o sobrinho. Ele era muito impaciente, não seria fácil mantê-lo quieto durante as sete horas de viagem.

Para a sua surpresa, um menino dormiu uma hora depois do avião decolar.

''O coitado deve estar cansado. Coloquei ele para andar muito nessa viagem''... Pensou o tio.

Como também estava exausto, resolveu dormir também até chegar em Lhasa.

Amala estava varrendo a calçada da sua casa quando avistou ao longe seu filho e seu irmão que retornavam de viagem. A moça sorriu e correu para abraçar a criança.

- Kiki! Que saudade, meu filho! Se comportou direito? Obedeceu seu tio? Ficou com saudade da mamãe? - Dizia ela apertando cada vez mais o garoto.

- AGHNgn mãe! Você vai me matar!

- Desculpa, meu amor, a mamãe se empolgou... - Disse afrouxando um pouco o abraço.

Olhou para cima e deu de cara com Mu. Largou o filho e começou a apertar o irmão.

- Maninhoo que saudade! Você está tão magro, está comendo direito? Kiki deu muito trabalho? Cadê meu presente da Índia?

- Arghh Amala, calma! Estou bem! Kiki não me deu trabalho nenhum. Aqui seu presente. Kiki, dê o seu também!

Os dois estenderam embrulhos à jovem. Dentro deles haviam vários tecidos de seda, adornos para o cabelo e jóias.

- Nossa, que lindos! Adorei! - Disse apertando os dois ainda mais. - Agora entrem que eu preparei um jantar especial para recebê-los!

O jantar foi muito agradável. Comeram até se fartarem, conversaram e riram durante muitas horas. Até que Mu, cansado, resolveu ir para casa. Apesar da irmã tê-lo chamado para passar a noite na casa dela, o jovem precisava organizar algumas coisas pois voltaria ao trabalho no dia seguinte.

Mu abriu a porta de casa muito cansado. Deu de cara com uma sala bastante empoeirada e cheirando a mofo. Aquela casa precisava urgentemente de uma faxina, mas não seria hoje. A única coisa que ele queria era dormir.

Organizou as ferramentas de trabalho, desfez a mala e foi tomar banho. Saiu do banheiro e ia na cozinha beber água quando uma luz estranha vinda do seu quarto chamou sua atenção.

A lâmpada, que havia sido colocada no seu criado mudo, brilhava intensamente. O jovem achou aquilo muito estranho, afinal, ele ainda não a havia acendido. Um pouco apreensivo, pegou o objeto e sentou-se na beira da cama para examiná-lo melhor. Resolveu retirar a tampa, curioso para saber o que havia por dentro que a fazia brilhar tanto.

Ao fazê-lo, uma luz suave começou a sair do seu interior e a lentamente tomar forma. Aos poucos foi sendo moldada a silhueta de um belo jovem.

Sua pele era clara e delicada como uma pétala de flor. Seu corpo, bem definido, parecia ter sido esculpido pelos próprios deuses do olimpo. Seu rosto era tão perfeito quanto o da mais bela pintura, tinha traços finos, lábios rosados e macios, adornados com dentes brancos como mármore. Seus olhos eram do mais puro azul já visto, cobertos por longos e pesados cílios. Mas o que mais encantou o jovem artesão foram seus longos cabelos loiros, que lhe caíam pelo corpo como se fossem fios de ouro.

Mu ficou muito vermelho ao reparar melhor no rapaz e ver que, exceto pelos grossos braceletes que usava em cada punho, ele estava completamente nu.

- Muito prazer, meu amo. Meu nome é Shaka, eu sou o gênio que mora nesta lâmpada. Você a abriu e tem direito a um único desejo. Qualquer que seja, eu o realizarei.

* * *

><p><strong>Apsu:<strong> Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo! Esta é a minha primeira fic, eu não escrevo bem (faço área de exatas por sinal) então me perdoem se estiver ruim (por favor postem comentários para eu saber o que vocês acham que está legal e o que poderia melhorar).

Resolvi começar escrever porque adoro o casal MuXShaka e desde que eu comecei a ler fanfics (em 2004), senti que houve uma diminuição na produção de histórias com os dois. Então, como eu já li a maioria das fanfics com eles (até em Francês eu estava lendo kkkk), resolvi tentar contribuir com algo novo para divertir minhas companheiras fangirls! kkkkkkk

Agradecimentos especiais à Belier, Yumi Sugeragi, Crista Ivanonv, Jade Toreador, Litha-chan, Aries Sin, Madame Verlaine e Karamalaa por terem feito fanfics excelentes com os dois e que me divertiram muito durante esses anos!

AriesXVirgo FTW!

Até mais! ^_^/


End file.
